


its the gun kink fic

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gun Kink, How Do I Tag, M/M, its pretty mild if i say so myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: Slade fucks Dick with a gun a little bit
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	its the gun kink fic

**Author's Note:**

> @writertilldeath/WithTheKeyIsKing started temtping everyone with sladick gun kink and then @blueberries_twt got hyped and then @spoilednoodels made fucking awesome art and i tried to write something too, failed, and tried again and here we are 
> 
> i didnt feel like writing more so its very short but i hope you like what is. i also didnt really look through this for typos that much, so dont get too mad

Dick has a spreader bar between his knees, with his wrists tied in front of him. He’s face down on Slades bed, a gag in his mouth.  
Slades gun is buried in his ass. He doesn’t know how long its been there, only that it’s been some time. Slade tied Dick up, prepped him hastily before shoving the gun in his ass. The sharp metal cut him, and he felt the blood trickle down his perineum, past his balls before a single drop dripped from his dick.

It has dried now, but it itches. The spit Slade used as lube has dried too and the gun moves and catches uncomfortably on his rim. He’s drooling around the gag, and his neck and shoulders are starting to ache. His legs went numb a little while ago.

Slade is sitting at his desk in the room, working with something. Maybe he’s finding his next job. Maybe he is polishing his other guns.  
Whatever he’s doing, he’s not doing anything to Dick, and it is making him nervous. He does not know if this is a punishment or just one of Slades sick fantasies yet, and its driving him insane.

He whimpers unconsciously when the gun tugs at his torn rim when he shifts again.

“Shut it.”

Dick winces. He does not want this to be more painful than he’s sure its going to be.  
Both are silent for a long while more, Dick fighting against the urge of making a sound, or shifting too much. Slade doing whatever he is doing. Dick must have gotten too caught up in his thoughts, because suddenly, Slade is behind him, massaging his hips.

Dick flinches when he spits at his asshole where the gun sits but wills himself to be still when Slade grips his hips harder, as a threat.

“Do you know why you’re like this pet?”

Dick shook his head as much as he could. He hoped it was not a punishment for something, but Slades tone suggested otherwise.

“It’s a reminder,” Slade gripped his ass before smacking it, watching the gun wobble.

“You’re my pet, my toy, my property. You will do what I tell you, and you’ll do it without hesitation. This is just a little reminder of that.”  
Dick shivered. The slap from Slades hand was hard, and he didn’t doubt there was a red handprint already. He braced himself for whatever might come next, as this was certainly “a reminder” that would hurt.

Slade took ahold of the gun, spreading his spit around it so it would glide a little easier, and started moving it in and out of Dick. Slowly.

“There are three bullets in this gun pretty bird,” Slade purred, and Dicks eyes went wide, what little breath he had pushed out of his lungs as Slade suddenly grinded the muzzle of the gun to his prostate.

“Which means I can shoot you three times as punishment if you don’t do as I say. Nothing fatal of course, I still want you as my pet.”

Dicks was breathing fast, starting to shake. Slade continued rubbing at his prostate, and Dick hated that his dick started to swell. The metal didn’t scrape as much as he thought it would, but it still hurt. He knew he’d started to associate pain with sex when it came to Slade, but he wouldn’t have thought Slade rubbing a gun against his prostate would make him hard.  
Slade laughed at him when he saw Dicks cock and slapped his ass.

“Whore”

Dick winced. Slade picked up the speed with the gun and took a handful of Dicks hair in his hand, wrenching him up and off the bed, leaning him against Slades chest. The new angle made the gun feel worse.

Slade licked at his ear, kissed right under it, and Dick hated that hed been here long enough for Slade to learn where he was sensitive.

“Youre bleeding all over my hand pretty bird,” Slade whispered, hot air blowing in his ear. Dick swallowed. He’d become used to the feeling of blood leaking from his ass, and usually didn’t notice it unless he got some time for himself.

Slades hand went from supporting Dick to his chest, up to his hair, and loosened the gag. Dick bent his head forward as it fell out. Slade bent his head with force back to him, and greedily kissed Dick.  
Dick went with it, not risking anything at the moment.

“What do you say pretty bird?”

Dick was comfused for a moment, didn’t understand what he meant, so Slade jammed the gun up his ass, held it there, making Dick curl in on himself.  
Slades voice was ice.

“What. Do. You. Say.”

Dick gasped a breath as he rocked the gun, felt it tear something more in his ass. It burned.

“T-thank you for the- the kiss…” Slade took his hair again and bent his head back harshly.

“Master! Please… I’m sorry Master, thank you.”

Dick hoped his correction was good enough, he didn’t want to get shot. Slade hummed without tone, and shoved him back on the bed. Dick landed with an oomf, and cried out when Slade pulled out the gun. He flipped Dick over, the spreader bar making it a little awkward.

Slade loosened the spreader bar and moved it to his ankles instead. Produced some more rope out of thin air, bending dick in half, and fastened the spreader bar to the headboard. Fastened Dicks bound hands there too, just for good measure.

Dick was now spread open for Slade, his asshole and dick on display. He looked at Slade, who was smirking down at his bleeding ass, and looked up to the ceiling instead. He was kind of sick of Slade. Being such a fucked up man as he was. He just wanted it to be over. Slade slapped his balls with the gun, and Dick yelped.

“Pay attention to me birdie, don’t want you to get lost in that head of yours~”

Dick just stared at him, a nod of affirmation and a quick ‘Yes Master’ leaving him before he knew.

“Good boy.” Slade was wearing that horrifying grin of his, and Dick couldn’t help but shiver.

He hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> please be gentle


End file.
